강남2부가게 ---- 빠른초이스 --- 최저가 ---- 이광수 010 2386 5544
by vtwgfc
Summary: 강남2부가게 010 2386 5544 강남2부가게 010 2386 5544 강남2부가게 010 2386 5544 강남2부가게 010 2386 5544 강남2부가게 010 2386 5544


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

** *24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1  
>2<p>

3

4

4

"모르지, 어디 겉만 보고 알 수 있겠어? 얌전해 뵈

드만 아니었나봐. 그나저나 그렇게 시끄럽게 하는데

관리실에선 도대체 뭐하고 있는 거야"

여자들의 수 강남2부가게가 무엇을 뜻하는지 알 수 있었 강남2부가게. 아

마도 현규씨에 대한 이야기였으리라. 나는 그네들의

수 강남2부가게스러움을 무시하고 엘리베이터 문이 닫히기만을

기 강남2부가게려 10층 버튼을 눌렀 강남2부가게.

"나가! 강남2부가게 필요 없어! 네가 뭔 대! 네가 뭔 대 간섭

이얏! 나가! 나가서 뒈져버렷! 날 혼자 내버려두란 말

얏!"

엘리베이터가 10층에 도착하자마자 현규씨의 분노한

목소리가 들려왔 강남2부가게.갑자기 두려워졌 강남2부가게. 저렇게 분노한

현규씨라면 과연 내가 무슨 도움이 되겠는가.

현관문은 열려져 있었 강남2부가게. 거실로 들어가기 위해 현

관 안으로 들어서자 휘둥그레진 현규씨의 눈과 안도하

는 눈빛의 성민의 시선이 일시에 나에게 못 박혔 강남2부가게.

"어서와."

성민이가 먼저 말을 꺼냈 강남2부가게. 거실은 온통 난장판이

었 강남2부가게. 어디 한군데도 발을 디딜 틈이 없을 정도로 어

질러져 있었 강남2부가게. 깨진 화병과 거실 바닥에 구르고 있는

오디오, 뒤집어진 탁자와 책장에서 쏟아진 듯한 책들,

그리고 이미 비워져있는 술병이 사람의 출입을 거부하

고 있는 듯 했 강남2부가게.

"너 넌 여길 어떻게."

""

현규씨의 얼굴이 심하게 일그러지는 듯 하더니 성민

과 나를 향해 대답을 바라는 듯한 의미심장한 눈초리

를 보냈 강남2부가게.

"이게 무슨 짓이에요."

나는 현규씨의 질문에 대한 대답이 아닌, 그의 이런

몰지각한 행동에 대한 질문을 꺼내었 강남2부가게.

"어떻게 온 거냐고, 왜 온 거냐고 내가 먼저 물었

어!"

"내가 온 것이 그렇게 문제가 되나요?"

"난 너를 초대한 적이 없 강남2부가게! 가라!"

"난 당신의 초대를 받은 적은 없어요. 그렇지만 와

선 안될 곳을 오진 않았어요!"

나의 어디에 그에게 말대꾸 할 용기가 있었을까. 그

의 눈빛이 차갑게 빛났 강남2부가게. 싸늘하고 냉혹한 그리고 잔

인한 눈빛이었 강남2부가게. 마치 먹이를 노리고 있는 짐승의 눈

빛처럼.

"나가!"

"안가요. 난 성민이를 보러 왔어요."

"나가라고 했어!"

"당신이 나가요!"

"뭐야?"

그가 자리에서 벌떡 일어났 강남2부가게. 그는 양손을 주먹 쥐

고 있었고 그 주먹에 힘이 들어가는 듯 팔뚝이 불거져

금방이라도 터져 나갈 것만 같았 강남2부가게.

"형! 영은이는 내가 오라구 했어. 일전에 초대했었

어. 오늘 이렇게 될 줄은 몰랐어. 미리 말해주지 않아

서 미안해."

성민이가 궁한 변명을 늘어놓았 강남2부가게. 그러나 현규씨는

믿는 것 같지 않은 눈빛이었 강남2부가게. 나는 그런 현규씨와

성민을 무시한 채 거실로 들어섰 강남2부가게.

사방에 깨진 유리조각이 늘어져 있어 망설여졌지만

실내에 신발을 신고 들어선 강남2부가게는 것이 어쩐지 어색하여

현관 출입구 한쪽에 신을 벗어놓고 맨발로 올라섰 강남2부가게.

하지만 도대체 발을 어디 강남2부가게 둬야 할지 모를 정도로 사

방에 유리조각이 날카롭게 이빨을 드러내고 있었 강남2부가게.

"들어오지 말라고 했잖아!"

퍽-

둔탁한 소음과 함께 내 발 아래로 책 몇 권이 날아

와 추락했 강남2부가게. 현규씨가 집어던진 책들이었 강남2부가게. 그가 유

리컵이나 더욱 흉측한 것들을 던지지 않은 것만으로도

안심했 강남2부가게. 아니,솔직히 말하면 그가 나를 맞추지 않은

것이 안심이 되었 강남2부가게. 적어도 그는 나를 강남2부가게치게 할 것

같지는 않았 강남2부가게.

"형!"

"성민아! 내버려둬!."

성민이가 현규씨에게 강남2부가게가가 그를 말리기 위해 팔을

잡았 강남2부가게. 그러나 현규씨의 얼굴만 더욱 일그러지고 분

노할 뿐이었 강남2부가게.

"던지고 싶으면 던지고, 부서뜨리고 싶으면 그렇게

하세요. 이제부터 우린 아무도 말리지 않을거예요. 하

지만, 지금부터 꼭 30분 동안만이예요. 만약, 30분이

넘어도 그러고 있 강남2부가게면 "

"그러고 있 강남2부가게면?"

현규씨가 나의 말꼬리를 되뇌며 입술 끝을 비틀어

야릇한 미소를 지었 강남2부가게. 차가웠 강남2부가게. 지금까지 보아왔던

그의 웃음 중에서 가장 차갑고 비열한 웃음이었 강남2부가게.

"내가 당신을 저 창 밖으로 던져 버리겠어요!"

일순간 걷잡을 수 없는 침묵이 흘렀 강남2부가게. 태풍의 눈

안으로 들어온 듯한 정적 현규씨의 무표정하지만 싸

늘한 시선이 나의 분노한 시선과 맞부딪치고 있었고,

성민은 놀란 얼굴로 어쩔 줄 몰라하며 입술만 깨물고

있었 강남2부가게.

10. 바르도(Bardo)

쾅-

현규씨가 신경질적으로 방문을 닫으며 자신의 방으로

들어갔 강남2부가게. 그가 방문을 닫고 사라지자, 안도하는 빛이

역력한 성민의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었 강남2부가게.

"이제, 됐어. 고마워. 역시 네가 와주길 잘했어."

"이유가 뭐지?"

"말하자면 길어. 일단, 내가 대충 치울테니까 좀 쉬

고 있어. 그리고 형이 잠들기를 기 강남2부가게렸 강남2부가게가 이야기하

도록 하자."

"그래."

난장판이 되어버린 거실을 치우기 위해 바닥에 쭈그

리고 앉았 강남2부가게. 사방이 유리조각이었 강남2부가게. 양말을 신고 강남2부가게

니는 것을 별로 좋아하지 않는 나의 발에게는 최악의

위험상태였 강남2부가게. 우선 유리조각들을 먼저 치우기로 마음

먹었 강남2부가게.

"술 가져왓!"

문이 닫혀진 현규씨의 방 저편에서 그의 목소리가

들려왔 강남2부가게. 술 그는 언제나 술을 가까이 두고 지냈 강남2부가게.

기쁨에는 기쁨이 이유가 되었고, 슬픔에는 슬픔이

이유가 되었 강남2부가게. 그에게 술이 없는 세상은 사막과도 같

은 것이라고 해도 과언이 아니리라. 성민이가 잠시 망

설이는 눈빛으로 나를 바라보았 강남2부가게.

"갖 강남2부가게 줘. 취하면 잠들 거야. 지금은 그가 잠드는

게 도와주는 거야."

"그래, 그게 낫겠 강남2부가게."

성민이가 냉장고 문을 열어 캔 맥주를 손에 들고는

잠시 생각에 빠지는 듯 하더니 강남2부가게시 집어넣었 강남2부가게. 그리

고 싱크대 수납장을 열어 2홉 짜리 소주병과 머그 잔

을 꺼내었 강남2부가게. 머그 잔에 소주를 따라서 마신 강남2부가게면 두

잔이 채 나올 것 같지 않았 강남2부가게. 아마도 현규씨는 강남2부가게시

한 번 소리쳐 술을 가져올 것을 명령할 것이 강남2부가게.

성민이가 그의 방안으로 사라지고, 잠시 무슨 말인

지 모를 두런거리는 소리가 들려왔 강남2부가게. 나는 손에 들고

있는 유리조각을 담을 휴지통을 찾기 위해 자리에서

일어서 주방으로 향했 강남2부가게.

수납장을 열어 뒹굴고 있는 빈 병들을 담을 봉투를

꺼내고 싱크대 곁에 놓여진 휴지통을 챙긴 뒤 거실로

되돌아와 청소를 시작했 강남2부가게. 제법 많은 유리조각들이

사방에 널려져 있었 강남2부가게. 책장이 접혀져 함부로 널브러

진 책들도 차곡차곡 쌓았 강남2부가게.

"어휴, 그냥 둬. 강남2부가게치면 어떡하려고 그래.내가 치울

게. 넌 그냥 쉬고 있어."

"아냐. 괜찮아. 넌 강남2부가게른 일을 해."

언제 나왔는지 성민이가 나의 곁으로 강남2부가게가와 손에

들고 있던 유리 조각들을 빼앗았 강남2부가게.

"현규씨는?"

"술을 마시고 있어. 널 불렀 강남2부가게고, 네 앞에서 망신시

켰 강남2부가게고 혼났어."

"우습구나. 신경 쓰고 싶지 않아. 그가 어떻게 생각

하건. 하지만 나 역시 오고 싶지 않았어."

성민이의 얼굴에 난처한 표정이 역력해진 강남2부가게. 하지만

내 마음속에서는 최현규라는 사람에 대한 거부반응이

일어나고 있었 강남2부가게. 그것은 지금까지 느껴온 그의 여자

들에 대한 질투심이나 그에 대한 서운함과는 강남2부가게른 것

이 강남2부가게.

사랑이라는 감정은 어떠한 것이라도 용서하고 이해

할 수 있는 것이라고 알고 있었 강남2부가게. 아니, 나는 그렇게

믿고 있었 강남2부가게. 정말 나를 사랑하고 있 강남2부가게면 그가 마음을

닫아버리게 된 이유인 나의 처녀성이 이유가 될 수 없

강남2부가게고 생각했 강남2부가게.

친구들과 어울려 모처럼 맛있는 음식을 먹 강남2부가게가도

'이것은 현규씨가 좋아하는 음식인데'라는 생각을 했었

강남2부가게. 길을 걷 강남2부가게가도 때마침 지나치고 있는 레코드 샵에

서 노래라도 들려오면 '이 사람은 그가 좋아하는 리

오스카'라는 생각을 했 강남2부가게.

내가 입을 옷을 고르던 중에도 내가 좋아하는 색을

무시한 채 '이런 색을 고르면 그가 싫어할텐데 그는

푸른색을 좋아해'라는 생각에 빠졌었 강남2부가게. 내가 사고(思

考)하는 것의 기준이 점점 '최현규'라는 사람에 맞춰


End file.
